


Together forever

by Black_servant



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_servant/pseuds/Black_servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version for what in my mind should have happened at the end of Kuroshitsuji II anime. The characters will be more or less OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story you can find more of my stories in fanfiction.net. My username there is Black-servant.

Sebastian walked through the field full of white flowers. He was carrying his young master in his arms. They were quiet for a long time before Ciel spoke:

“It really feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders now.”

He was talking more to himself but Sebastian answered anyway:

“Yes and now I feel that I have to carry that weight with me forever.”

Ciel didn't say anything and Sebastian continued:

“I promised to serve you so that I could get your soul after our contract has been fulfilled. But now you've become a demon and I can't have your soul. I've been bound to you by the contract forever…”

Sebastian turned to look at his master but Ciel turned his head away from his butler and didn't saw the little shine in his butler’s eyes that would have told him that Sebastian wasn't very serious with his words. Ciel stared forwards while Sebastian continued walking. They were both silent. Ciel felt very uneasy and his heart was aching in his chest. He had to fight against the tears that the words of his raven haired butler had brought to his eyes. Yes the contract still bound them together because Ciel ordered so and he had been very happy about that but now he wasn't sure if he could ever really be happy. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. They had been together quite a long time and Ciel had found himself falling in love with his butler and he would have given his soul to Sebastian more than happily but now he couldn't do that anymore. He was a demon like Sebastian. Another demon called Hannah had turned him into a demon because that was what her master Alois had wanted: so that no one could obtain Ciel's soul. Partly Ciel had been happy about that because he wouldn't have to worry about death, wouldn't have to marry his fiancée Elizabeth and mostly he could be together with his beloved butler forever. But then the reality had hit him. His butler only served him because of the contract and now that he was unable to claim Ciel’s soul everything had lost its meaning.

Sebastian watched his master from the corner of his eye’s with worry. Ciel seemed so depressed now. Sebastian couldn't stop wondering was that because his master really didn't want to be a demon? Or could it be that he missed his fiancée..? That thought made Sebastian moody and jealous. He hadn't ever liked the people around his young master much but because Lady Elizabeth was his beloved master's fiancée he hated her even more.

They both had their thoughts but neither one said anything. They continued their way in silence. After a while Sebastian stopped to a scarp. They both looked forward over the scarp were they could only see mist rising up covering everything.

“But me down Sebastian”

Ciel ordered. Sebastian lowered his master on the ground very gently. For a while Ciel just stood there in silence staring into the mist. Then he turned to look to his left where he could see the scarp going on and the beautiful flower field wagging in the light wind. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. He took a deep breath while behind him Sebastian waited for his master to tell what was on his mind.

“Sebastian…”

He started but couldn't go on because he felt tears starting to rise in his eyes. Ciel blinked the tears away and then turned towards his butler and swallowed before he started:

“I free you from our contract. You don't have to serve me anymore. I'm sorry that I can't give you my soul if I could I would give it to you. It belongs to you but because it's impossible now and the only thing I really can give you is freedom… So that's what I'll give to you…”

Then Ciel turned away from his ex butler and a single tear made its way down his porcelain cheek. Sebastian froze from the shock caused of his master's words. He really couldn't think very clearly what his master had said. He only thought that his master didn't need him anymore and didn't wish to be with him anymore. He stared at the ground and wasn't sure what he should say. _“How pathetic of me to feel this way”_ , he thought. _“A demon like me who should only be serving him to get his soul… First I thought it was like that, but it changed. After a while I didn't serve him because we had a contract. I served him because I love him. Yes, that's the way it is and oh how happy I was when she turned him into a demon: I could have him by my side forever.”_ He raised his head and looked at his master, his beloved Ciel. For a while he just looked at his master's back and his beautiful bluish-gray hair. He was just so beautiful. Then to his surprise he noticed that his master was shaking and a little grin rose to his lips.

“Is that really what my master wants?”

He asked a little laugh in his voice. Ciel turned his head a little so that he could see Sebastian's face and frowned sighing. Then he again turned away and said almost whispering:

“No, that's not what I want, but I don't want to force you to stay with me…”

Then he turned to face Sebastian and ended:

“I love you.”

A wide smile came to Sebastian's face and he took a step towards his master and wrapped his arms around him, closing him tightly against his chest and intending to never let go  
of his beloved.

“My love…”

He murmured softly. Ciel was a little surprised but when he recovered he wrapped his own arms around Sebastian’s neck and buried his face against his neck. For a long while they only stood there holding each other and feeling incredibly happy. Then Sebastian took Ciel's face between his hands looked him in the eye and laughed gently. A small smile rose to Ciel's lips as he watched his butler.

“Ciel I don't only want to have your soul I want you to be entirely mine and just mine.”

Sebastian whispered. The words made Ciel blush and his heartbeat increased while he answered quietly:

“Everything about me already belongs to you. I…”

Ciel blushed deeper and muttered the rest:

“You are my everything and I just want to be with you always. You're the only one I love.”

Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's cheek and then he placed his lips to Ciel's. Again they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other deeply like they would never depart or let go of each other. Finally Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and again they just stood there a while looking at each other.

“I love you Ciel.”

Sebastian said and placed another kiss to his beloved lips.

“I love you too.”

Ciel replied. When their lips parted Sebastian asked:

“Where shall we go now? “

“Any place is fine as long as we're together so where ever we shall go promise that we'll be together…”

Ciel replied with a quiet voice and then smiled to Sebastian. Sebastian gave Ciel an eskimo kiss and then they jumped into the mist:

“Yes, my love.”


End file.
